


Bath Time with Luke Hobbs

by Red_Rider15



Series: Fast and Furious Drabbles [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: But well written porn if i do say so myself, F/M, Fluff, It's basically porn..., Ok... It's ALL PORN... except for maybe three sentences at the end..., Ok... It's not ALL porn... Just a good bit of it..., PWP, Smut, all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rider15/pseuds/Red_Rider15





	Bath Time with Luke Hobbs

The warm water soothed your tense muscles. It felt good. You're so lost in your shower that you don't hear the front door open. Don't hear him kick off his boots and pad down the hall to the bathroom. You didn't even hear him open the door to the bathroom. Had no idea he was home until he slid in the shower behind you and wrapped his arms around you. Before you realized it was him you had elbowed him in the stomach and had him in a headlock. Once your mind caught up with the situation and you realized it was Luke you had in a headlock, you released him, and gave him just enough time to stand before you flung yourself at him. 

****

He just stood there, holding you. Inhaling your scent. God he had missed you. The mission he had just returned from had taken longer than expected. He was told it would take 4 days to capture the fugitive, but the bastard had been expecting them. It had taken almost two weeks. Two weeks he could have been with you. And all he had for company was the guys DSS sent with him. To say he has frustrated was... Putting it mildly... He hadn't gotten off in two weeks. But now that he was home, that was about to change.

****

You let him stand there and hold you for a few minutes. Truth be told, you had missed him more than you were willing to let on. And not just the sex. Even though that was great. You missed waking up and feeling his strong arms around you. You missed how he would hold you at night and whisper into your ear until you fell asleep. You missed how warm he kept you. 

And the sex. 

****  
He hadn't realized just how much he had missed you until right then. Standing in the shower, holding you. He had missed your smell, how you folded yourself into him at night, how you would steal his shirts, and that pouty face you made in the morning. 

And the sex. 

****

He set you down and began washing you. He grabbed your soap and began massaging your neck, shoulders, and back, slowly working his way down. He stopped where your ass met your leg, rinsed the soap off, and turned you around, so you were facing him. 

He squeezed more soap into his hand, and began to massage the soap into your neck and shoulders. Then he worked his way down to your breasts, massaging each one, and rolling your nipples between his fingers. Then he moved down your torso, massaging every inch of you. He stopped just below your belly button and knelt down. He washed his way down one leg, then picked up your foot, and massaged it, then repeated the process on the other leg and foot. After setting your foot down. He stood, grabbed the shower head, rinsed you off and turned you around so he could wash your hair. He massaged your head. Loving the breathy moans that escaped your lips every so often. 

After rinsing the shampoo and conditioner out of your hair, he turned off the water, stepped out and handed you a towel to wrap up in. He picked you up and carried you bridal style to your bedroom. He set you down and you let the towel fall to the floor before getting on the bed, crawling to the middle and grabbing his hand to pull him with you. You laid down with him hovering over you. He started peppering kisses all over your face and down your neck, moving down until he got to your breasts. Kissing them, licking around and over your nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Your breathy moans making him harder. 

He moves further down your torso. Kissing and licking. When he gets to your sex, he kisses down your right leg, back up, across your sex and down your left leg, back up, and proceeds to tease you by blowing on and kissing your sex. Never enough to really do anything for you. You put your hand on the back of his head, softly pushing, to get him to use his tounge. Something. Anything. He complies. Thrusting his tongue into you. You arch off the bed and he has to put his arm across your waist to keep you on the bed. 

You grab fistfuls of the sheets and try not to thrash around, that proves to be a difficult task as he uses that wicked tongue of his to caress you in just the right spot to take you right to the edge.

And then he pulls back

When you look up at him, he gas a wicked gleam in his eye and his mouth and nose are gleaming. He leans down to kiss you. The combined taste of him and you turns you on even more. You reach between he two of you and work your hand over his neglected cock. Eventually he rolls off you. You whine at the loss of heat and of him in general. He goes to the bed side table on his side and returns with a couple condoms and the bottle of lube. He throws them down beside you and leans down to kiss you. 

You pull him down on top of you and roll the two of you so he's under you. You slide down his body, kissing the whole way down. When you reach his dick you kiss and lick your way down and back up. Pausing long enough to blow on the head and take it into your mouth. He's bigger than you remember. You work your hand up and down in time with your head. The breathy moans and delicious groans coming from his mouth spur you on even more and you take as much of him in as you can before coming off him with a wet pop. 

You feel around beside you until your find what you were looking for. A condom. You tear the foil packet with your teeth and pull the rubber disk out. You sit there long enough for him to look up at you and then you roll the condom on him. Keeping eye contact the whole time. 

You crawl up and kiss him. Long and hard like he likes it. You sit up and reach behind you. Finding his dick you slide back until you're positioned right over him. Lining his cock up with your entrance you sink down onto him. Both of you groaning in pleasure. 

You sit there for a second. Getting used to the feel of him inside you. Then you start to move. And it feels amazing. God you've missed this. After a few minutes of you riding him, he pulls you to him, rolls over, lays you down and starts slamming into you. At first it's precise strokes, but they get more frantic the closer he gets to coming. You reach down to rub at your clit, wanting to come when he does. You can tell when he's about to come because he groans long and loud and it vibrates through you and right to your clit, sending you tumbling over the edge. Luke isn't too far behind you. 

He collapses on top of you. Breathing erratic and heavy. After his breathing returns to normal, he rolls off of you and pulls out, pulling the condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the nearby trashcan. 

Deciding it's time to go to bed, but not wanting to move, you ask him to put you under the covers. He picks you up, like you weigh nothing , throws the covers back and sets you down on the bed. He crawls into bed behind you and wraps his arm around you. Pulling you close and whispering in your ear how much he missed you and how much he loves you until you fall asleep, following not too far behind you.


End file.
